Samantha Curtis
by booknerd005
Summary: Sam Curtis has been through tough times,her brother and best friend almost dying in a church ,her parents actually dying. Now she has time to be a normal teenager.each day she never fails to make the gang live as if they'll die tommrow.
1. Intro

heres my first ever story!!! YAY! okay now this story is after the book , jhonny is suddenly better, court is over and blah. the magical fairy came and made everything better lalalalala

----------------------------------------------

I woke up this extremely too bright morning by my brother Sodapop Curtis jumping on top of me.

"WAKE UP SAMMY" HE EXCLAIMED

"im up" i said through the pillow.

"doesn't sound like it" he scoffed and left the room.

yea you heard him say sammy eariler. im samantha kathlenn curtis. darry and soda's younger sister, and ponys older sister. most people call me sam though. and as you can tell im not a morning person , im the last to get up everymorning unless someones sick.

i walked into the living room , from which i heard the t.v on and soda talking to steve.

"look who decided to get up this morning" i heard from a grumpy pony , i giggled to myself , grumpy pony, get it?

" you should've changed first sammy" darry said. i looked down to find out i was wearing a black tank top, and grey sweatpants.

"im fine for now" i replied tiredly

everyone was happy now beacuse court is over and were free from the toruture chambers people call school (its summer). me , soda and pony got to stay with darry. i feel sorry for darry though 'cuz he has to take care of us when he should be lovin' life. im glad we get to stay togher though.

"I'm gonna go change." I called out to basiclly no one , 'cuz Pony and Jhonny were playing a card game , Two-bit was watching mickey ,and darry , soda, and steve left for work already.

I went into my bedroom and picked out a pair of jeans , bright blue converse, and a black t-shirt with my favorite songs lyrics on the back , that my parents bought me before they died. Then i walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Even though im a girl , im basiclly just one of the guys. We all hang out toghter and joke around. My favorite of the gang (other than my brothers) would have to be Two-bit, he's always making me laugh and protecting me from soc's and stuff, not that my brothers dont do that. all my brothers , even Ponyboy, have beat up someone for me at least once , I always tell them they dont need to do that , im really strong. which brings me to the subject of dallas

Dallas taught me to fight. so I'm a prett good fighter , I've beat up some guys before for making me mad. Dallas is kinda mean to me , but i figure that makes me tough. he helps me out though if i need it. he favors jhonny , we all know that. most of the time he's nice to me , expesially with my brothers around.

Jhonny is the gangs pet, he's a year older than me , and he's taught me a lot, like one night he showed me the stars. i help him sometimes too though, with his 'parents'. theres not much to say about him , but we talk a lot.

Steve is the meanest one of the gang i think. he dosent like me or pony. i dont know why either , he just don't. so theres not really anything to say about that boy.

The whole gang is like one big family. we laugh , we cry and we go through tough times toghter.

Dallas walked through the door and looked down at me. i slowly looked up at him .

"yo dallas , whats up " i said smiling up at him.

he kinda smiled back and said "who wants to go do somethin'?"

we all got up and walked around for a while , by a while i mean about fifteen minunites.

"sooo what exactly are we planning on doing , cuz im bored." i said bluntly, as i kicked a rock which hit dallas on the back of the knee, he didnt feel it though.

" no clue " Two bit said as he and dallas walked in frount of us.

i looked over to my left and saw that jhonny was smiling, we made eyecontact , and i gave him the look that says "what you laughin 'bout?" he jerked his head slightly to dally , he saw the rock hit dally. I smiled back at him and looked to my right. pony was looking at us about to die of not being able to laugh. i looked back at jhonny then back to all burst into laughter.

Two- bit and dallas turned around to see us dying of laughter.

"what are you three laughing at " dallas said. which caused us to laugh harder.

when i could finnaly brethe again i said, " nothing, nothing" and we started walking in frount of them. i could practilly hear dally roll his eyes while Two-bit laughed to himself. i have no clue why that was funny. must be the boredem that was once cast over us.

------------------

what did ya think ? let me know.


	2. The DX and a Mustang

okay heres the next chapter of samantha curtis! thanks to Dana()and KeithUrbanFanatic. I will defenatly use those tips KeithUrbanFanatic ! those two reviews made me jump with joy :)

I know back then girls weren't taught to fight , but she asked Dallas to teach her a while ago,and he did beacuse he'll do anything she asks him to.

heres chapter two !

-------------------------------------

Sams POV

We ended up walking to the DX.

"Hey SodiePoppers!" I exclaimed hugging him.

Pony gave me a look and said "SodiePoppers?"

I laughed and said " It dosent sound right when you say it Pone."

Two-Bit laughed and went inside with Dallas. "Lets go see Steve!" I exclamied , grabbing Pony and Johnny by their wrists , dragging them inside the DX. we walked to the back where steve was and I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hi Stevie!"

"Hey Sam, Johnny , Pone. What are you guys up to ?"

"Absolutly nothing." We all said at once.

"Well im busy," Steve looked out into the shop " tell Two-Bit not to steal anythin.'"

"Okay, bye Steve!" Johnny said , as we all walked saw Two-Bit talking to some girls, and Dallas was outside smoking.

"Hey Dal." Johnny said as we all walked up to him.

"Hey, you guys ready to leave?"

"Yes" Pony said looking at me.

"What?" i said kinda freaked out.

"Nothing , i just like scaring ya."

i gave him the glare and we all walked down the street , to somewhere i didnt know of yet.

"talking a lot today huh Johnny?" i whisperd to him. Dallas couldn't hear a word of this, but Pony could.

Johnny looked at me and smiled, the smile soon faded as a blue mustang pulled up beside us.

-------------------

*insert dramatic music* review and let me know what ya think!


	3. running and a spider

okay guys im gonna say something before i write this.

i am having KeithUrbanFanatic be my beta reader (at least for this chapter). and thanks for telling me how you feel and telling me to get a beta reader and stuff bekkah! here it is

------------

Three guys stumbled out of the blue mustang.

Okay, I said earlier that I knew how to fight. Well, Dally only taught me how to kick someone, and really he only told me. I never had to fight before, considering that I have the gang. If someone makes me mad usually I just tell someone in the gang and they go and beat the tar out of them. I've even had Tim Shepard beat up a guy for me. I know Tim because I used to go out with Curly, weird right? Curly and me broke up though, but were still good friends. Another reason I never have to fight is that most guys don't usually do something to me where they need to be taught a lesson', heck nor do unless I get smart with them, because a guy will basically do whatever I tell him to, well greaser guys will at least.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doin' with this trash?" one said flirtatiously, coming up to me, and stroking one finger down the side of my face "come hang out with some real men."

Johnny and Pony were beating up one guy and Dally was beating up the other so I was on my own.

"Well," I replied with way too much courage "I would, but I don't think you'll be much of a man after this."

He got a confused look on his face, "Huh?" he questioned. Then I hit him, where you do not wanna be hit. He went down and seconds later Dally turned around.

"Way to go kid, " he said, kinda in shock that I would do that. Pony and Johnny looked at me." Lets get outa here before they get up."

We started running back to the house. I never noticed they passed out. I know I sounded tough, but really if I hurt someone I feel guilty. We burst through the door and Dally plopped down on the couch and so did Johnny and Pony. I came in last because I am a horrible runner. I went into the kitchen and looked at the clock, Soda should be home anytime now. I went to the fridge and got a soda out, since I'm not allowed to have beer. I heard the door open and Soda and Steve walk in. I put the soda on the counter and saw a spider.

I screamed really loud and everyone came in there, because I'm scared to death of spiders.

"WHAT?" Soda exclaimed, worriedly.

"Spider!" I cried, burring my face into his shoulder.

"Oh, God." Dallas groaned, walking back into the living room.

Pony and Johnny burst out laughing at me.

"I can't kill it if you're clinging onto me, Sam" Soda said, annoyed.

"I'll kill it," Steve grumbled, hitting it with his shoe, smashing it into a million tiny pieces.

"Here," he said, trying to hit me with the bottom of his shoe. So of course I screamed again, which made everyone laugh, even Dally who was in the living room. So Steve started chasing me around with it until Darry came home minutes later.

-----

Darry POV

I walking into my house exhausted from work, when I saw Pony and Johnny laying on the floor laughing, Dally laying on the couch laughing so much he's crying, and Soda yelling "Steve, knock it off!"

Sam ran into the living room and clung onto my side "Darry, make him STOP" she yelled loudly

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled at everyone.

"Steve killed a spider and was chasing me with it," Sam explained from behind me as Steve came in the room laughing.

"Steve, put your shoe on and stop scaring Sam," I instructed as a I walked to my chair and sat down.

Then I heard Steve and Sam fighting about something, I don't know what though because I was asleep. I sighed and thought, kids

-----------------------------

I had a dream last night about the spider thing

THANK YOU KeithUrbanFanatic


	4. love & the truth

okay here it is ch.4

--------------------

Ponyboy's POV

"Sam, come on wake up!" I said grumpily, trying to wake my older sister up.

"I don't feel good. Leave me alone. " she muttered in the pillow, so I  
could barley understand her.

"Darry!" I yelled

"Stop yelling!" Sam yelled, turned over, and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Darry said, coming through the door

"Sam's sick."

Darry came over to her and felt her forehead "Yeah, fever. Stay in bed,  
Sammy. Want me to bring you anything?"

"No," Sam grubbed, and laying back down, "I'm going back to sleep."

We both left Sam's room to find Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit on the couch.

"SODA, COME ON!" Steve yelled annoyed.

"I'm coming," Soda called, walking into the living room

"Guys be quiet. Sam's sick and check on her every once in a while 'kay, Pone?"  
Darry instructed as he, Soda, and Steve walked out the door.

"Okay Dar." I replied.

After they left I told the gang about Sam, then went to Sam's room to tell her  
we were going walking. She was drawing, she loves to draw, and she's pretty good  
at it, too.

"Hey, Sam?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Pony?"

"Me and the guys are gonna go walk around. I thought you said you were goin'  
back to bed?"

"I couldn't sleep; I'll be fine here alone Pony. Tell the gang I said 'hi'."

"Okay, need me to bring ya anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"''Kay, bye"

"Bye," I called as I closed Sam's door.

We left the house and walked to the lot. Dally saw Tim Shepard and left to go  
talk to him, Two-Bit found girls, so me and Johnny sat down.

"Hey man, can I tell ya somethin'?" Johnny said, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"I," he paused, and then continued quietly," I like Sam."

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked, and then asked. "My sister Sam?"

He nodded, sheepishly. Then I added, "Like, like her?"

"Yeah, I think so, man," he said, I knew he was nervous, he was talking about  
my sister," you, ya ain't mad are ya?" he looked worried.

I thought for a second, I always had known he had liked her. It took a lot  
for him to tell me this, too. I finally answered, "Nah man, I ain't mad."

"Good," he sighed in relief " don't tell her, I'm probably not even gonna tell  
her, not now, not ever."

"Ya should," I stated truthfully. I don't mind that he likes her, as long as it's  
him and not some guy that's bad for her.

Two-bit came back over to us, " Hey guys, lets get outa here."

We all went back to my house and I checked on Sam. She said she felt better so  
she came back and hung out with us in the living room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone left and Sam went back to bed on Darry's orders. I was sitting in bed  
thinkin' about Johnny and Sam, when Soda came in.

"What's wrong, Pony?"

"Nothin'" I lied, laying back on the mattress.

"Don't seem like nothing," Soda stated, sitting down on the bed.

I sighed and sat up," If I tell ya you cant tell anyone else, not Sam, not

anyone."

He did a long whistle, "Must be somethin' important then"

"Not really, but kinda." I looked him straight in the eye and said" Johnny  
likes Sam."

We sat there staring at each other. He laid down and seconds later. I was  
laid back down, too.

"Wow, " he said in shock "well, better him than some Soc or somethin'"

Sam's POV

I heard Pony talking to Soda as I walked past their room

I heard him sigh then say, " If I tell ya you cant tell anyone else, not Sam  
, anyone."

Okay, I had to hear this, " Johnny likes Sam."

Oh, my God, I thought to myself.

I went into my room and laid down. I learned three things today:

1. Johnny likes me

2, I just might like him back

3. Soda didn't mind and neither did Pony

I fell asleep smiling that night.


	5. love sick

Hey Guys im REALLY sorry i aint wrote in a while , i just started 8th grade so i had homework...... and im really tired but i felt i was putttin this at the bottom of my list soooo here it is

----------------------------------

Sam POV

I woke up at 10:00 , I never sleep in someone always wakes me up. I stood up and streached and saw a note on my dresser ,

_sam , me and soda left for work , pony could be anywhere right now , we didnt wake you up because you were sick yesterday, hope ya feel better and see ya after work._

_Darry_

Thats why Im so happy I guess, sleeping in must do wonders for people. I threw on a pair of jeans, white tank top and my only pair of flip flops. I got half-way to the door when I suddnely remberd my watch Two bit "got" for me. I went to my nightstand and picked it up and put it on, it was really pretty,he gave it to me on my birthday last year. Behind the watch i noticed a picture of me and the gang in a frame and I smiled. My stomach started feeling weird and my head hurt lightly when i saw Johnny off to the left side with pony laughing about who knows what.

Then I remberd last night , "Johnny likes sam."

Oh god today will be I walked into the kitchen where Pony and guess who? JOHNNY , were playing cards on the table.

"Hey Sam," Pony said looking up at me for a secoend , "how ya feelin'?

I walked over to the counter , and sat on it watchin them play " I really dont know to tell ya the truth"

"Yea , ya dont know if your sick or not? thats ..... nice?"

"Shut it Pony"

I glanced at Johnny for a seconed , and we met eyes "Hey sam" he said lookin strait at me ...

I started blushing and said the most stupid thing ever , it may not seem stupid to you but it was for me " H, Hey Johnny."

He looked back at his cards , but Pony looked at me and said " OH , you are sick Sam" he said giving me a look that said ' you like him '

"Whatever , im gonna go watch tv or read or somethin" i said jumpin off the counter " see ya later"

as i left the room i thought ' yes im sick, Love sick'


	6. confusion

Chaper 6

I ONLY OWN SAM , THE OUTSIDERS BELONGS TO S.E HINTON

AND THANK YOU TO KEITHURBANFANATIC A MILLION TIMES FOR HELPIN ME WITH THIS CHAPTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny's POV

Pony and I waited for Sam to change clothes. We were gonna go walk around and look for something to do since Dally's out causing trouble, Two-Bit's somewhere only God knows, and Soda and Darry are at work along with Steve.

"Okay, ready!" Sam said, walking into the living room were we're at.

She was wearing a black flip skirt with a blue button up blouse and had on brown ballet flats. Golly, she sure looks pretty, I thought to myself.

Pony looked over at me and saw me looking at her. I met Pony's gaze and looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

Were you just staring at Sam? His eyes asked once I looked up again.

No, My stare practically said.

"Okay, let go," Pony motioned us to the door.

"You guys wanna go to the park?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Pony answered. I nodded in agreement.

Sam's POV

Johnny, Pony, and me walked outside to go to the park.

I can't stop thinking about Johnny. It's been really awkward this past week. Like he stutters every time he talks to me, blushes sometimes, even more shy then he is,

flashback Sam's POV

Soda and I were cooking dinner since Darry had to work late.

"Sam go outside and get Pony. Tell him that dinner is almost ready."

We were making cake for dinner along with baked chicken and green potatoes. I don't know how it's possible to make green potatoes, but then again it's Soda.

I turned to get Ponyboy, when I felt someone hand brush against mine. It was Johnny and his face turned a little pink, but it wasn't too noticeable.

"Oh, s-sorry," I apologized, stuttering slightly. 'Real smooth, Sam,' I thought sourly to myself.

"It's okay, Sam," he assured me, running his hand threw his greasy hair.

Flashback ended

Sam's POV again.

I never felt like that between a guy, ever. It's just an awkward feeling when someone you like does that. I also think my breath got caught in my throat.

"Sam?" Someone asked, waving a hand in my face.

I jumped back, and nearly yelled, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

Oh, just thinking of you, I thought to myself, but lied, "Nothing,"

Johnny nodded.

God, why can't I just say I like you, why, I yelled at myself. I wanted to kiss him and tell him I like you, but I couldn't. Dating one of the guys and then end up breaking up would cause too much tension.

Like if Johnny and I start going out and he cheats or something down that line, it'd make everything awkward between us. That'd hurt them more then ever since they're as close as brothers with one sister. If something stupid like that ruins it, I don't know what'll we'd become.


	7. Authors Note

**Okay, This is an authors note :/**

**I havn't wrote much on this story because I have been quite busy! I've been somewhat depressed for a few months, working on my own book, and had tons of school work! **

**BUT, now it's summer and I will write more on this if people want more, so tell me if you wish to have more! **


	8. authors note 2

Okay, I am going to re-write this story. I'm doing this because I think I can do better than this and I forgot where this was going because I haven't worked on it. I am about to start writing the newer version of this, I will upload it ,hopefully, by tonight. So check back for it later on my profile or whatever :/ :)


End file.
